


Bück dich

by BrutalWarElf



Series: I belong in a garbage can [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Coda to 2x13, Multi, Pegging, Pining, Toki's 'codpiece' from 1x05 makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda fic to 2x13. Toki’s date to the American Superstar Awards looks exactly like Skwisgaar, and she isn’t blind. Skwisgaar used to be blind, but now he’s just extremely jealous. This is good news for Toki on both accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bück dich

‘I thingks I haves a pretties goods ideas what you wants, Toki, but I haves to asks: Ams this okays with you?’

Toki nods against the pillow, mouth slack and cheeks flushed with arousal. This was more than okay; it was pretty close to perfect. The timbre of the voice is too light, but what she lacks in masculinity she makes up for in attitude. Tall, a little aloof, long blonde hair; even her black tank top could not have been a closer match.

Toki inwardly congratulates himself with his stellar manager. Charles knows him too well. His date to the American Superstar Awards is the next best thing to what he cannot have. Her name is Linnéa, a Swedish philosophy major with a wild streak. 

Her finger breaches him expertly, spreading around lube with long, slow strokes. She hums appreciatively when she meets little resistance, using her other hand to toy with his hair.

‘Does he knows?’ Toki does not have to ask whom she is referring to.

He feels the blush creeping down his neck as he contemplates his idiotic crush.

‘Probablies. I aments the most subtlest guy in de worlds.’

 

_They had been making out in a dark corner at the after party when an irritated cough made them break apart for a moment. He could still feel her hands on him, and although they were too small, they gripped him with enough dominance to make him achingly hard._

_‘Toki, ams you comingks back to Mordhaus? Dis party ams dildos.’ He looked bored, and his elderly date was nowhere to be seen._

_Skwisgaar raised an incredulous eyebrow at Toki after eyeing Linnéa up and down. Toki had been too inebriated to feel embarrassed at that point, and had offered no excuses. He had made his affection clear enough to Skwisgaar in the past._

_‘Han är med mig, herr Skwigelf,’ Linnéa cut in with a wink and a wicked smile. They eyed each other like strange cats in an alley, and Skwisgaar slunk away._

‘You ams a cuties, though. Donts sees how he cans resists you. We’s goingks to haves some funs.’ She purrs as she slips a second finger inside him.

He ruts heavily against the sheets of his bed and wonders if he should do something to please her, but her hand at his back brooks no initiative from him.

‘Almosts there.’ The third finger is a bit of a stretch, he usually never gets that far himself.

He groans in a mixture of pleasure, discomfort and impatience, and she bends to nip lightly at his shoulder in response. The rhythmic slide of her fingers sparks pleasure across his entire lower abdomen, but she pulls away as soon as he starts to push back against her.  

‘Dis ones, rights?’ She holds up the strap-on that had been relocated to the back of his closet when Pickles had told him it was not, in fact, a codpiece.

He closes his eyes and nods, embarrassment warring with his long time desire. He was never going to have the real thing, so this was his only shot to experience what it might be like.

She wraps the leather straps around her slim legs and tightens the buckles with a sharp tug. When they are all fastened to her liking, she smacks Toki’s ass and orders him to his knees.

He does not immediately comply, because goddamn, feeling her handprint sting on his ass is exhilarating and he needs her to do it again.    

‘Gets on your knees, Tokis,’ she lowers her voice dangerously, and it is a perfect imitation of how he would say it.

This time he does obey, and gets another resounding smack on his behind as some sort of strange reward. His cock twitches excitedly against his abdomen. This is rapidly becoming the best sexual encounter he has ever had. She pulls his head back by the lengths of his hair and positions herself at his entrance.

‘Ams you sures?’ She murmurs in a low voice, inflection spot on. Fuck, she is good.

Without a reply he starts pushing back onto her cock and it’s like nothing he has ever felt before. Running her hands possessively up and down his sides she moans softly. The feminine sound feels a little out of place while he is in the process of being split open by her, but then she snaps her hips forward in a demanding movement and he forgets all about it.

The intensity with which she fucks him is overwhelming and glorious, and his moans linger somewhere between ecstatic and mournful.

Toki has _his_ name on his lips and she encourages him to say it but he cannot. Pulling out, she directs him to get on his back and lowers herself onto him slowly, intimately. The curtain of her pale hair falls around them and she does not speak now, unwilling to break the spell for him.

She kisses him and he closes his eyes, tangling a hand in her hair to hold her close as she drives her cock into him at an angle. It hits a spot that causes him to cry out in surprise and delight, and he bucks up to make sure she strokes it with every thrust.

Leaning her forehead against his she grunts with the effort, and he loves her a little for what she is doing for him - to him. He cannot make the distinction anymore as his climax overtakes him and he does not know which name he calls.

Unbuckling the strap-on, she gives him a moment to come to his senses. He takes it from her and motions for her to lie down in the crook of his arm. Kissing her gently, he slides a hand between her legs and draws slow and precise circles across the folds until she’s thrashing underneath him. Don’t let it be said he wasn’t good at fingering, thought _he_ would probably have some criticism.     

 

‘Marries me,’ he says as he bids her farewell from the doorway the following morning, and he’s only half joking. She may have been a substitute, but wasn’t that the whole point?

She shakes her head with a smile and kisses him on the cheek. She needs to go, even though he begged her stay. He would not have minded another go.

He is closing his door behind her absentmindedly when it jams on a black boot and bursts open in his face.

‘Was dat hers?! Dat piece of trash?!’

Toki stands dumbstruck and half-naked before the full force of Skwisgaar’s jealousy. He lets him senselessly rage until his words run out and he flounders.

‘What’s it dat you really wants to says, Skwisgaar?’ He asks quietly.

Skwisgaar bows his head in humiliation and stammers out: ‘Donts evers does dat to me agains, Toki.’

‘Cants promise dats,’ he goads, because this is rich, coming from him. ‘the next best thingks ams still pretties cools.’

He has time for one shocked intake of breath before Skwisgaar shoves him backwards onto his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so sorry


End file.
